


Beauty

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Ouma declared that Saihara can get bored of beauty real fast. That challenge is on.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

The sun was setting again.

Saihara watched the road. He was moving to a new area, and his parents treat it like it’s the most exciting thing, but he knows the _real_ reason they were moving there. He leaned on the window, watching the road as lights began to dance outside.

His Uncle lived in town, and his parents wanted him to live with Uncle until they are through with their careers.

His mother was an actress. A small one, but big enough to get hired by a far away company. Where she could get bigger, and bigger, until he was eventually forgotten. She’d most likely visit less often.

His father was an author. Saihara was too young to understand the workings of a writer, but he knows he’s often away to pursue his career, instead of raising him. Like his mother.

His Uncle was a detective. That’s all he knows about his Uncle, to be perfectly honest. He knows what detectives do, but he wasn’t so sure about living with him while his parents were away most of the time.

He might as well become one, since he knows what his parents real intentions were. _Especially for his age_.

Once they arrive, they got _straight to the point_. Saihara knew it from the start, and now that he’s living here, he’ll start living with his Uncle the next week, and school starts the next week too. His parents were celebrating their careers, and he was _honestly happy for them_. Just, he wished he could’ve just spent more time with them as they pursue their careers. He was still in middle school after all.

Though, _high school starts next year_.

He decided to go for a walk. His parents were out celebrating their move, and success. So, he decided to head outside to get to know the neighborhood. There was a path not too far their house, and train tracks that lead to it. He sees the twilight of the sun just as he arrived towards the path. The hill blocked it, so there wasn’t much light, and the sky still lit the area. Still…

He sees a _beautiful field_.

He was just exploring the neighborhood near the train tracks, and he sees a beautiful field. The grass looked _so comfortable_ to sleep on. With fireflies flying around occasionally. With sun setting, it gave off a blue-ish color to the field. Fireflies flying around it.

He wondered how _beautiful_ the field might’ve looked at night with the stars plus fireflies. He couldn’t help but imagine. Deep into thought.

He felt someone tap his shoulder.

Turning around he was met with purplish eyes, and short purple hair. The teen behind him tilted his head, as Saihara realized he was around the same height. He backed up a bit, only for the teen to get closer with a grin.

“You’re here to see the field, right?” The boy asked, tilting his head, “Me too!”

“T-That’s good?” Saihara asked, nervously backing up a bit more, “Y-You are?”

“Ouma Kokichi!” The boy brightened up stepping a bit closer, “You’re new in town, aren’t ya?”

“I-I am.” Saihara nervously smiled, “M-My name is Saihara Shuichi. I-I’m new here, n-nice to meet you, Ouma-kun.”

“Nice to meet you too, Saihara-chan!” Ouma smirked, “Of course, I could be lying! Nishishi!”

“H-Huh?”

“Nothin’!” Ouma grinned, “Ya know, they say the town square is the main attraction.”

“I saw it.” Saihara sighed, “Not impressed.”

“Really?” Ouma blinked, obviously taken back, “But people usually like the pretty lights of the fountain.”

“I-It’s nice and all, but if we’re gonna live here for a while, I-I know I’d get bored of it.” Saihara chuckled nervously, “Y-You know?”

“But this field can be just as boring.” Ouma smirked, “Are you sure the same wouldn’t be said for this field?”

“I wouldn’t come here that much during this time of night.”

“Huh?”

Saihara sighed, fixing his hat. His uncle lives on the other side of town. While it was nice that his parents live here, he knows he wouldn’t see this field much due to work, and future career. He’ll be buried in paper work. Who knows what’ll happen next in the future?

He’ll barely see this field during this time. His parents would be here for the next week, and once he’s in school, he’ll start living with his uncle.

Saihara swore he saw a concerned look, before he ended up giving a neutral face. He nodded after a while.

“Tell you what…” Ouma started, startling Saihara, “… I’ll make you a bet!”

“G-Go on.” Saihara pressed, hesitantly stepping forward. “What is the bet?”

“I’ll make sure you’ll get bored of this field in no time!” Ouma grinned, grabbing his hand, “My friends and I plan to spend the night here soon! Camping is always fun, right? I wanna get you attached to this field in no time flat! Let me take you here, whenever you’re free! Nishishi!”

“A-Are you sure?” Saihara blinked, his face giving off a hue of pink, “This is a beautiful field and all- I-I doubt I could get bored of it.”

“Exactly!” Ouma laughed, “That’s the challenge!”

Ouma was holding his hand, and declaring that he’d make sure that Saihara could get bored of it. He wasn’t so sure what his motive was, but…

He wouldn’t mind seeing this view all over again. The field was breath taking, and he doesn’t know how it’s gonna change over the seasons and all. Maybe it grows flowers, or the snow would look so smooth, it’ll actually feel like an actual wonderland. Would he get bored of it _that quickly_?

Silence.

“You’re on.” Saihara softly smiled, “I’ll take on your challenge.”

“Perfect!” Ouma grinned, almost _giggling_ at this point, “This night doesn’t count, ‘cause we just met, and this is your first time seeing this field! Tomorrow though… We’ll start this challenge!”

“Cool.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “This’ll be a freebie then.”

Saihara looked back out to the field with a big smile upon his face. Although he had no idea what Ouma’s motive was, he was glad to have met Ouma. He sat down to watch the field. Usually, he’d want to play in it, but something about this field looked too beautiful to ruin, despite him wanting to sleep on it. He bets the dirt under would be rough, despite the grass being tall enough to cover that up.

The wind blew and Ouma grabbed his hand with a grin.

“I hope you get bored of it soon.” Ouma snickered, “'Cause not all beauty comes from repeated visits. You’re happy now, but one day, you’ll be so bored, you won’t want to come here anymore. You’ll have a lot more to see, though! Nishishi!”

“Yeah?”

“I’d happily tour you around town!” Ouma cried, brightening up, “You’ve already met me! Tomorrow, I wanna introduce you to DICE! I hope you get along, since we’ll be spending a lot more time together!”

“Thanks, Ouma-kun.”

“No problem, Saihara-chan!”

Saihara never knew he’d meet Ouma, until now. It was a very special meeting and promise indeed. One that Ouma kept, bringing him here, throughout the year, as the field grew prettier and prettier…

As a result, he never got bored.

Not with Ouma around, he won’t.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had, about that same field.
> 
> Except, Saihara ran around in the junkyard with DICE to see what they could use to spend the night in that field. I would write that, but I think it's perfect the way it is.
> 
> Besides, I hope this'll help get me over my writers block.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
